Mi vida cambió totalmente
by Aloap123
Summary: Era una chica normal de dieciseis años,en una típica mañana para ir a la escuela cuándo vio ¿NIEVE?.Y desde ese momento su vida cambiaría totalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA TRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO CONOZCAN LO DEMÁS ES DE DREAMWORKS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaba yo un día cualquiera saliendo de mí cama, pero cuándo volteo mis ojos se abren como platos a ver ¿nieve?,que hacía nevando en está época del año, bueno eso ya no me importaba solo tenía ganas de salir a disfrutárla y luego recuerdo que es lunes,maldigo a mi misma por emocionarme tan rápido y bajo a desayunar ahí en la mesa me espera mi mamá haciendo sus famosos panqueques sentado en la mesa mi papá y enfrente suyo mi hermanita de 5 años Lilia.

Me senté a desayunar con ellos refunfuñando mentalmente por lo que hoy había clases,mi padre parecío leer mis pensamientos diciendome:

-Alison ¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Quería salir a jugar en la nieve

-¿Y por qué no vas?

-Hay escuela ¿lo olvídas?

Luego la madre de Alison entró a la cocina con un poco de café

-No te enteraste hoy se suspendieron las clases por la nieve-Dijo mi mamá

-Enserio?!-Yo no sabía si gritar de la emoción o salir corriendo para irme a jugar

-Sí,si quieres ve pero lleva contigo a Lilia,ella también le gusta jugar en la nieve

-Sí,sí,sí-Gritaba Lilia de emoción

Entonces vayan a cambiarse-Dijo mi madre

Ya voy-y con eso Lilia y yo salimos disparadas a nuestros cuartos

Ya cuándo estuvimos de camino al parque Lilia comenzó a decirme lo emocionada que estaba de ver a su amigo Jack y yo pensé que se refería a algun chiquillo que abrá conocido en el parque pero luego siguio hablando y hablando hasta que ella dijo que su apellido era frost …

-¿Se llama Jack Frost?-pregunte extrañada

-Sí-respondió con entusiasmo

-El que pellizca tu nariz y crea las ventiscas heladas

-Sí,ese mismo

-Lilia,él es sólo una expresión que mamá te dice para que te abrigues

-Si crees eso ¿Por qué ayer estabas leyendo un libro sobre … él?-Esto último lo dijo tirandosé sobre mi mochila y sacando el libro,mostrándomelo en la cara.

-Ah…yo-Comenzé a balbucear

-Ves,sí crees en él

-No … no es cierto-dije un poco asustada de que me descubrieran

-Sí aja como no-Dijo en todo sarcástico

Ni bien llegamos al parque ella se puso a jugar con sus amigos y ya sé que yo había sido la de la idea de ir para jugar pero el paisaje era tan hermoso que me senté en una banca y lo comenzé a dibujar.

Luego de darle unos últmos toques a mi "obra" me di cuenta de que mi libro no comenzé a asustar hasta que recordé que Lilia lo tenía … Un minuto LILIA LO TENÍA!

Llegue hasta dondé estaba ella (para eso tuve que esquivar algunas bolas de nieve) y como lo supuse había dejado el libro tirado,no me malinterprenten amo a mi hermana pero es un poco descuidada.

Fui a tomarlo pero cuándo me agache,sentí algo frío impactar contra mi espalda y … sí era una bola de nieve … así lo olvide mencionar me caí sentada encima de toda la nieve de pronto levánto la mirada para ver a Jamie (el mejor amigo de Lilia)ofreciéndome su mano yo la acepte y me levánte.

-Lo siento-Dijo él

-No importa-Dije sin tomarle mucha importancia

Luego de eso me cerciore de que mi libro estaba bien,suspire aliviada al verlo sano y salvó

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Jamie al darse cuenta del libro

-Nada-Trate de quitárselo pero fue inútil

-Como que nada-Por poco y se le cae la madíbula al ver el título del libro

-Tú … a ¿tú crees en Jack Frost?-Pregunto mirándome ilusionado

Yo iba a responde cuándo alguien habló a mis espaldas


	2. Chapter 2

**LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA TRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO CONOZCAN LO DEMÁS ES DE DEAMWORKS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No creo que lo haga Jamie-Dijo una voz detrás de mí,me voltéo veo a un chico de unos 17 años tenía el cabello blanco,unos ojos azules pero lo que más te impacto fue descalzo!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-dije sintiendome un poco efendida

El chico pareció sorprenderse de que le estuviera hablando volteo a los lados a ver si había alguien más

-¿Puedes verme?-me preguntó

-Sí o ¿es que acaso no debería?-pregunté algo,no,muy extrañada por su pregunta

-No no no no no no no-dijo rápidamente agitando sus manos en frente de su cara

-Y ¿entonces por qué lo preguntas?

-Normalmente solo algunos niños pueden verme

Levanté una ceja en forma de confusión

-En fin ¿por qué crees que no creo en Jack Frost?

-No, ahora sé que crees en él

-¿Por qué?

-Si no,no estarías viéndome

-¿Qué?

-Déjame responderte todas la preguntas que tengas-dijo Jamie que aún seguía con el libro - El es Jack Frost – dijo apuntándo al chico y mostrándome la tapa del libro

-Ja ja que chistoso,es imposible que sea Jack Frost

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el peli-blanco

-Porque Jack Frost es un mito

-Auch eso duele

-¿Qué?

-Que creas que soy un mito y aún así me ves

-Tú no eres Jack Frost –dije ya harta

Pero lo que siguió fue que vi al supuesto "Jack Frost" volando centímetros del suelo.

-Co … ¿Cómo hiciste … eso? –Dije entre asustada y sorprendida

-Ya te lo dije,él es Jack Frost – Dijo Jamie

-Ves te dije que si existía – Dijo Lilia que llegó corriendo

-Bueno Lilia ya nos vamos,adiós Jamie – Dije haciéndo caso omiso de que Jack estuviera ahí

Todo el camino a casa Lilia me contó de cómo le había ido en su día y todo,cuándo llegamos a la casa me paré en seco cuándo me di cuénta de que había olvidado algo

-MI CUADERNO!

-Tranquila Alison,Jamie lo debe tener y si no está en el parque – dijo de lo más despreocupada

Sin decir nada a nadie salí corriendo de mi casa en dirección al parque comencé a buscar por todos lados y no lo encontraba mis esperanzas ibas cayendo hasta que , … hay estaba tirado en el cuándo fui a recojerlo una brisa lo alejó de mí y así fue hasta que al fin lo logré atrapar pero para cuándo me dí cuenta estaba en medio del bosque ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Al parecer te gusta mucho ese libro – Díjo una voz proveniente de los árboles

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunte asustada

-¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?

-¿Jack?

-El único

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti, ¿Qué haces en medio del bosque a está hora sola?

Mire al cielo y sí efectivamente era de noche había una hermosa luna y yo la contemplaba mientras pensaba – Mis padres van a matarme –

-Bueno tu deberías saber eso tu tiraste mi libro hasta aquí

-Bueno técnicamente se trata sobre mí – dijo Jack con un poco de arrogancia

-Sí pero eso no lo hace tuyo – dije frunciendo el ceño

-Y ¿por qué es tan importante para ti ese libro? Bueno yo aparezco ahí esa es una razón ¿cuál es la otra?

Suspire – No es mi libro es de mi abuelo – Míre con algo de tristeza el libro – El murió hace mucho y siempre me lo contaba por eso es muy importante para mí

-Lo siento,no debí pregun …

-Está bien fue hace mucho,pero gracias por el interés

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Jack decidió romper

-¿Quieres qué te lleve a casa? – Esa prgunta me extraño por lo que me vi obligada a preguntar

-¿Cómo?

Una sonrisa pícara adorno su rostro y antes de darme cuenta me tenía en sus brazos a quién sabe que tal alto del suelo,pero entonces recordé que le temo a las alturas,empecé a gritar y Jack trato de relajarme … muy a su manera.

-Oye tranqula,estás rompiéndome los tímpanos

-Cállate y bájame,odio las alturas

-Okey

Y en ese instante me soltó en el aire yo iba cayendo gritando a todo pulmón,cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe que jamás llegó.

-Sabes con esos pulmones podrías ayudarme a crear ventiscas

Jack me había agarrado antes de llegar al piso,por un lado estaba eternamente agradecida y por otro lo quería di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza,que pareció no afectarlo.

-Llegamos – Dijo mientras me dejaba en mi ventana

Yo solo llegué y lo primero que vi (en este caso mi zapatilla)se lo lancé a la cabeza y di en el blanco

-¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo sobandosé la cabeza

-Eso fue por darme un susto de muerte,y agrdece que no te lancé algo más duro

Jack solo refunfuño por lo bajo mientra que yo iba con mi guitarra a la habitación de Lilia.

-Si quieres quédate,pero no toques nada

-¿A dondé vas?

-None of your business – Le dije

-¿Qué? – Solo soreí feliz, había encontrado una forma de confundirlo y fastidiarlo

-Que no es asunto tuyo

-Dime – insistió

-No – Y con eso dicho cerré la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de Lilia

Toc * Toc*

-¿Puedo pasar? – Le pregunté asomando mi cabeza

-Sí,te estaba esperando – Dijo entusiasmada

-Entonces,empecemos …

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo,espero que lo disfruten ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack por alguna razón le estaba haciendo caso a Alison y estaba sentado en la cama sin hacer nada cuándo de repente,escucho una guitarra sonar,se levantó y busco el sonido se fue por fuera de la casa y vio por una ventana estaban Alison y estaba hechada en la cama lista para dormir y Alison le estaba tocándo lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna,pero Jack nunca antes la había oí tocó la última nota y notó que Lilia ya estaba dormida con mucho cuidado salió del cuarto y se dirigióal suyo,cuándo llegó se dio cuenta de que el joven guardián no estaba,no es como que le importara,se dirigio al baño,se dio una ducha rápida,se vistió y se dirigio a dormir pero antes de que nisiquiera se echara la ventana se abrió de golpe.

-Linda canción,¿la escribiste tú?

-¿Estabas espiando? – Dijo Alison molesta

-Nop,sólo pasaba casualmente por la ventana de Lilia y escuche una guitarra entoces me quedé a escuchar

-Jack te dije que no te movieras

-No dijiste que si me quedaba no tocára nada y no lo hice

Refunfuño rendida y se echó a dormir pero no podía,volteó para ver al albino mirandolá desde su ventana

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?

-No veo porque no

-De acuerdo pero déja de mirarme

-¿Por qué,te molesta? – Dijo con un tono entre fastidioso y picarón.

Alison le lanzó una almohada para que de una vez se callará y al parecer funcionó porque pudo dormir toda la noche tranquila.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE …

Alison fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco por la luz del sol,sólo para ver a Jack al lado suyo

-¡JACK! – Con ese grito el albino se cayó de la cama

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó con pesadez

Alison le tiró una almohada en la cabeza

-¿Y eso por qué fue? – Dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¡¿Qué hacías dormido en mi cama?!

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy en el piso ¿no ves? – Dijo señalando el piso

-Jack eso es porque te acabas de caer,pero despertaste y estabas en mi cama

-A no lo sé creo que me quedé dormido

-La próxima vez quédate dormido en un lugar que no sea mi cama

-Ya tranquila y ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? Son las 6

-Hoy hay escuela

-¿Escuela?

-Un lugar súper divertido – Dijo Alison con obvio sarcasmo que al parecer el albino no entendio

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿A la escuela? – Preguntasto Alison más que sorprendida

-Si es divertida hay tengo que estar yo

-Jack lo que dije lo dije con sarcasmo,la escuela es el lugar más aburrido de este planeta

-Ya verás que no … _"porque JACK FROST irá a la escuela"_ – Eso último lo dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?

-Nada,¿ya vamos?

-No primero sal de mi cuarto para que me pueda cambiar

Jack salió del cuarto,mientras Alison se bañaba y se vestía,Jack paseaba por su casa y se encontró un tipo de mini biblioteca donde habían muchos libros,pero la sección que más le llamó la atención fue la de leyendas míticas,fue viendo uno por uno cada libro hasta que llegó con un libro que parecía escrito a lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que eran dibujos(muy bien diseñados por cierto)y se sorprendio al ver a los 4 guardianes dibujados junto con él siguio viendo y vio que también había una pequeña escritura debajo de cada dibujo,cada dibujo tenía su de la de Norte decía:Santa Claus,guardián del asombro el de Tooth decía:El Hada de los dientes,guardiana de las memorias en el de Sandy decía:Sandman,guardián de los sueños en el de Bunny:Conejo de Pascua,guardián de la esperanza y en la última hoja(era un libro pequeño) decía:Jack Frost,guardián de la diversió practicamente se cayó de espaldas al leer eso ¿Cómo podía Alison saber todo eso? Y ¿Cómo sabía como era la apariencia de cada uno de ellos? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Jack ¿Ya nos vamos? – Era Alison que al parecer ya estaba lista

-Sí – Jack devolvío rápidamente el libro sin que Alison se diera cuenta

-Entonces vamos

Jack estaba desconcertado ¿Cómo podía saber de los guardianes? ¿Cómo sabían cuáles eran sus centros? Tantas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del joven guardián que no se dio cuenta cuándo llegáron a la escuela.

-Aquí es ¿Seguro que quieres entrar? Te vas a aburrir cómo nunca en tu vida

"_Ya vas a ver que no" _– pensó Jack

-Sí estoy seguro – Y así entraron a la escuela


	4. Capítulo 4

Jack y Alison entraron a la escuela,lo perimero que hizo Alison es sacar los libros de su casillero y luego irse a su clase hasta que sonara la campana.

-Y ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Jack viendo que eran los únicos en el salón

-Esturdiar – Respondio Alison con simplesa

"_Eso ya lo veremos"_ – pensó Jack

El timbre sonó y todos entraron a la clase y como siempre al lado de Alison se sentaba un chica de pelo castaño ojos color marrón des tez morena y de la misma estatura de Alison,Nicole que era su mejor amiga.

-Hola Alison, … Alison ¡ALISON!

-¿Qué?

-Te ves distraída¿qué tienes?

-Yo,nada

-Está bien – dijo insegura Nicole

Las clases siguieron así y era el mejor día de escuela de la vida,en todas las clases Jack abría una de las ventanas con sus ventiscas y hacía que entrara nieve a la clase,claro lo profesores y demás alumnos no le encontraban respuesta porque no era época de nieve,pero Alison sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.Y en los recreos era lo mejor porque Jack hacía que un profesor se resbalara con su hielo.

-¿No te dije que iba a ser divertido? – Dijo Jack divertido

-Tengo que admitirlo,lo fue –Dijo Alison

Llegaron a acasa y lo primero que fue a hacer Alison fue la tarea(no se dejen engañar a Alison podrá no gustarle la escuela pero es muy aplicada)y Jack se fue otra vez por la casa para ver que tení pronto llego a la puerta de la mini biblioteca,con tanto embrollo de fastidiar a los profesores y todo se había olvidado de preguntarle a Alison sobre el ó el libro y fue disparado al cuarto de Alison.

-Alison tengo que decirte algo,es muy … - Pero se detuvo cuándo vio que Alison estaba llorando

-¿Alison que tienes? – Pregunto preocupado Jack

-¡Déjame sola!

-No,díme ¿Qué pasa?

\- E … es … mi …mi madre – Dijo entre solllozos Alison

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?¿Está bien?

-Esque ella tuvo un accidente y … y … está en el hos … hospital – Dijo Alison aún llorando


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

-¿¡Qué es lo que paso?! – Pregunto Jack angustiado

-No lo sé,al parecer estaba jugando con sus amigos en el parque y un conducotor ebrio se dirigió hacia Lilia pero mi madre la empujó fuera del camino y chocó contra ella – Dijo aún llorando

Jack no sabía que hacer jamás había consolado a nadie,siempre que estaba con los niños era todo risas y diversión,jamás había sí,pero eran de alegría o de las cosquillas que les hacía Jack.

-¿Quieres ir a verla? – Dijo olvidándo completamente el libro

-No,sólo me quiero quedar aquí – Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta

-¿Estás segura? Te puedo llevar y …

¡TE DIJE QUE NO! – Dijó dándose la vuelta,dándole la espalda a Jack

Jack no sabía porque,pero se sintió muy mal cuándo hizo eso

-Lo siento – Dijo Alison avergonzada de haberle hablado así,él sólo quería ayudar

-No,está bien y si no te molesta ¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver a tu mamá?

-Esque … esque no creo poder aguantar el verla en una camilla de hospital,simplemente no podría – Dijo con algunas lagrimas aún en sus ojos

-Entiendo,entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? – Dijo otra vez dejándo de lado el tema del libro

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó Alison mirándo el libro

-Ammm … no … no es nada –Dijo Jack nervioso

-Está bien – No estaba de muchos ánimos como para una discusión

-Ok y volviendo al tema ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ummmmmmm ¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa

-Hmmmmmm

-Ooooo vamos ¡será divertido! –Dijo como un niño pequeño

-Está bien

-Espera

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que usar esto – Dijo Jack entregándole un pañuelo

-¿Para qué?

-Te dije que iba a ser sorpresa

-Jack

-Vamos solo confía en mí,¿sí?

-Está bien – Dijo Alison aún algo insegura

-Bien sujetaté

-Espera ¡Iremos volando! – Pregunto algo desesperada

-Sip

-No, Jack espera ...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya estaba volando en la espalda de el viaje fue divertido,de alguna manera,claro está vez Jack no podía soltarla,tenía que hacer que su mente se despejará.

-Llegamos – anunció Jack

-¿Dondé estamos? – Dijo Alison quitándose el pañuelo de los ojos

-Mira

Y en frente de ellos había un hermoso lago congelado

-¿Vamos a patinar?

-Sip

-No traje mis patines

-Yo siempre vengo preparado – Dijo enseñandole los patines en frente de su rostro

-Ammmm,sabes que yo recorde que me falta algo de tarea y … tengo que irme

-Oye espera – Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a que lo mirara - ¿Qué tienes?

-Esque me … wqwswadash

-¿QUÉ?

-Que me da … wdsahwhdsha

-¿QUÉ?

-¡QUÉ ME DA MIEDO!

-¿Por qué? –Dijo algo incrédulo

-Esque no lo sé,simplemente me da miedo

-Pues … hay que vencer ese miedo

-¿Qué?

-Lo vas a vencer … ahora – Dijo Jack repitiendo la palabras anteriores

-¿¡QUÉ?! NO

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me da miedo

-Y ¿por qué te da miedo?

-Porque sí

-Y ¿por qué sí?

-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar?

-Si tu dejas de evadir mis preguntas …

-Está bien

-Está bien ¿qué?

-Patinaré

-¿ENSERIO? – Dijo Jack emocionado

-Sí,solo si dejas de fastidiar

-Está bien

Jack le estaba enseñando a patinar a Alison,a veces tropezaba y se caía y Jack se reía de eso,ella aprovechaba que ella caía cerca de él para tirarlo también abajo claro sin causarle ningún dañ final decidieron descansar de todo el patinaje que tuvieron.

-Éste lugar es muy bonito – Dijo Alison para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado

-Lo sé,aquí es dondé comenzó todo

-¿Qué?

-En este lago me convertí en lo que soy ahora

-¿Un espíritu arrogante? – Dijo Alison en tono divertido

-Muy chistosa,pero no aquí me convertí en Jack Frost

-¡¿Enserio?! – Alison dijo emocionada

-Sí y tienes el honor de estar aquí conmigo

-Sí,me siento súper honrada – Dijo en tono sarcástico y haciendo una reverencia

-Deberías

-Sí,como no

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Sí

Alison se estaba parando cuándo por culpa del hielo se resbalo pero antes de tocar el suelo sintió dos brazos que la rodearon por detrás evitando el golpe.

-Cuidado el hielo suele ser resbaladizo – Dijo Jack algo nervioso por la cercanía entre los dos

-S … sí gracias – Lo dijo levantándose y soltándose del agarre de Jack – Entonces ¿vamos? – Dijo Alison tratando de evadir lo que psaó hace un momento

-Sí,sí claro


	6. Chapter 6

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

Cuándo llegamos me depedí de Jack porque dijo que tenía asuntos que hacer así que me fui a dormir aunque no tuviera sueño,en lo único que me quedé pensando fueron en esos profundos y hermosos ojos color celestes y ….. Alto ¿¡En qué rayos estoy pensando?! No,obviamente me hace falta dormir sí es lo único que me hace falta

**ESA NOCHE EN MI SUEÑO…..**

Estaba en una especie de palacio no estaba segura cuál,pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que hermoso,era completamente blanco y en cada pared tenía pinceladas doradas y plateadas que contrastaban bien.

A mi lado estaba parado un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche,vestido muy elegante,aunque todo su atuendo consistiera en un simple smoquín plateado,y una mujer de cabellos marrones vestida con un precioso vestido verde y un hermoso collar color dorado.

En fin,por lo que puedo ver estaban discutiendo y parece que era sobre mí porque la mujer me sañala con sentimientos entre deseperación y completa tristeza,y cuando lo hace de sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos,pero parece que el hombre no está dispuesto a siguiente que sé esque estoy en mi cama cuando tenía once años y veía maravillada una cuna color rosado que se encontraba a mi derecha,la reconocí al instante,era la cuna que papá había comprado cuando había nacido,que ahora era de Lilia,recordaba ese momento de mi vida perfectamente,aunque claro ¿quién olvída cuando la hermana que había deseado llega al mundo?. Pude notar que la mijer de antes nos estaba observándo por la ventana con una expresión melancó … eso es imposible ,lo recuerdo perfectamente eran casi las 2 de la mañana ese día ¿¡quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a las 2 de la mañana ese día para solo espiarnos?!.

Aunque recuerdo ese día vi una sombra en la ventana,pero también recuerdo que cuando volteé no había nadie,pero esta vez sí lo pude ver,esa mujer había desaparecido literalmente ¡Volando! de mi vista

**FIN DEL SUEÑO….**

Me levanté cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía

¡Alison! ¡Alison! ¡Alison!

¿Lilia?

No la vieja Inés –djo sarcásticamente –¡Sí soy yo!

Como reflejo lo siguiente que hice fue abrazárla hasta que se quedára sin aire –Estás bien estás bien –no paraba de repetir mientras la seguía abrazándo

Sí –me dijo ella –Y venía a decirte que mamá está muy bien,aunque tiene un yeso en la pierna derecha,pero los doctores dijeron que se curara my pronto –me dijo con una flamante sonrisa

Me alegro demasido –a este punto ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas

Ali ¿ya me puedes soltar? Me vas a dejar sin aire –me dijo jadeando

¡Oh! Sí,lo siento ¿Vamos a ver a mamá? –le pregunté emocionada

Debe estar durmiendo ¿y si vamos al parque? – preguntó saltando de arriba abajo

Está bien,ve a vesti….. – muy tarde ella ya había salido disparada a su habitación,reí por lo bajo y fui a preparame,cuando termine vi que a Lilia todaví le faltaba encontrar su otra zapatilla,así que sin que se diera cuenta fui de puntillas al cuarto de mi í estaba tal y como había dicho Lilia,tenía un yeso en toda la pierna derecha,seguía durmiendo pero aún así se podía ver claramente la angustia en todo su apunto de entrar cuando una voz me distrajo

¡Alison ya estoy lista!

Ya voy –dijo para darse media vuelta y dejar a su madre descansar …..

…

En el parque Alison solo observaba como Lilia se divertía con sus amigos aunque se le hizo extraño que Jack no estuviera,Lilia le había comentado que el dijo que estaría

¿Buscando a alguien? –una voz interrumpio mis pensamiento hablando casi en un susurro y muy cerca de mi oído,en modo de reflejo lo primero que hice fue golpeárlo

¡Au! –se quejó ese alguien -¿Te encanta golpearme no es así?

Lo siento Jack,fue un impulso pero en parte fue tu culpa no deberías haberme asustado así

Quién diría que golpeabas tan fuerte y que tuvieras tanta fuerza –dijo sobándose el hombro

Ya tranquila princesa luego vamos por maquillaje y te cubrimos ese enorme moretos –Dije sarcásticamente

Ja ja muy chistosa en fin ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás jugando?

No tengo muchas ganas de jugar y resulta que mi mamá está bien solo tiene un yeso en la pierna derecha –dije tratando de sonar bien

Oye ¿estás bien?

Sí sí digo ,pudo haber sido peor –le dije rápidamente lo que menos quería era darle pena

Bueno…. –iba a comenzar a hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió

¡Jack ven a jugar! –gritaban todos los niñ me miró como pidiéndome permiso,algo que me pareció adorable

Ve,estaré bien

Okey –dijo y comezó a corretear a todos los niños

Yo por otro lado tenía curiosidad,cuando estuve en el bosque sentí que alguien me observaba y tengo que descubir que o quién era.

Me adentre en el bosque esperando algún indicio de algo ¿mágico? La verdad era que no sabía ni lo que estaba buscando,iba a darme media vulta dándome cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era completmente estúpido,cuando oí un algo,seguí el sonido pero al llegar de donde provenía no había nada iba a dar media vuelta para irme cuando algo como un caballo hecho de arena apareció en frente de mí.Lo primero que pensé fue en gritar,pero eso podría provocarlo así que solo trate de actuar relajada aunque en lo único que pensaba era que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos con vida,el caballo parecía examinarme de arriba abajo con la mirada y de algún modo paercía que lo hacía con ¿desprecio? Estaba listo para atacar pero antes de que lo hiciera despareció.Aunque pude llegar a ver que alguien le disparó pero en cuantó parpadeé ese "alguien" se había ido


End file.
